116cliquefandomcom-20200213-history
Lecrae
Lecrae Moore (b. October 9, 1979) better known as just Lecrae, is a Christian rapper and co-founder of Reach Records. Biography Born and raised by his single mother in Houston, Lecrae moved often in his early life living in San Diego, Denver, and Dallas. Moore discovered rapping as a musical outlet to help him convey his feelings to others. Christianity did not enter his life until after he had graduated from high school. When he was 19, a Christian leader encouraged him to attend a conference where he heard James G. White speak. Because of this, he became passionate for Christianity. His strong religious conviction led him to print his testimony and pass it out across the University of North Texas campus. The next five years inluded many struggles and victories. After graduating from the University of North Texas, Lecrae lived in Dallas. There he volunteered at a juvenile detention center and began working on his debut album. At the age of 25 he co-founded Reach Records, and released his first album, Real Talk. Lecrae co-founded ReachLife Ministries in 2005 to help reform urban culture. The non-profit organization exists to help local Christian leaders with tools and media projects that are culturally relevant and based on the teachings of the Bible. Lecrae now resides in Atlanta, GA with his wife and children. He continues to rap, and frequently collaborates with Reach Records artists and the 116 Clique. Discography Singles * Prayin' for You *Jesus Muzik *Hands High *Don't Waste Your Life *Go Hard *Far Away *High *Just Like You *Children of the Light *Overdose *Battle Song *Blow Your High *Reality *No Hooks *Catch That Wave *Dream *Read the Word *Game On (feat. Tedashii, PRo, and Jai) *Amp It Up (feat. Tedashii) Guest appearances *No Silence (FLAME) *Stand (Da'T.R.U.T.H. feat. FLAME) *No More (Tedashii) *In Ya Hood Cypha (Tedashii feat. Trip Lee , Json, Thi'sl, and Sho Baraka) *Cash or Christ (Trip Lee) *Give Him Glory (Trip Lee) *National Anthem Remix (Mark J featuring Shabach, 2nd Nature, Promise, R-Swift, J Johnson, Truth, Japhia Life and Triumph) *Conviction (Dillon Chase) *Jesus is Alive Remix (Legacy Conference feat. Shai Linne) *Catch Me at the Brook (Sho Baraka) *When the Thrill is Gone (J.R.) *Disciple Me Remix (Cam) *Joyful Noise (FLAME feat. John Reilly) *Breatha (R-Swift featuring Mac the Doulos) *Who He Is (Trip Lee feat. Cam) *Who Is He (Json) *Punchlines (Dry Bonez Live) *Checkin' for My God (Ambassador feat. Trip Lee) *26's (Tedashii) *I Got Proof (Katalyst) *Transformers (Tedashii feat. Trip Lee) *Exposed (Benjah feat. Soye) *Show Off (DJ Official feat. FLAME) *On My 116 (DJ Official feat. Tedashii, Trip Lee, and Sho Baraka) *Our Generation (Michelle Bonilla feat. FLAME) *Shut Us Down (Sho Baraka feat. After Edmund) *Keep Changing the World (Mikeschair) *Twisted (Trip Lee feat. PRo and Thi'sl) *Clear the Air (PRo) *The Legacy (Legacy Conference feat. Katalyst & Trip Lee) *No Worries Remix (Trip Lee feat. FLAME) *Actions Speak Louder (Swoope feat. Tedashii and Jai) *Bury Me (Tedashii) *All the Way (FLAME feat. Trubble) *Shadows (David Crowder Band) *Our God (Chris Tomlin) *Show Off (Guitar Remix) (DJ Official feat. Flame & KJ-52) *Calling You (Jai) *Dum Dum (Tedashii) *Killa (What Is Sin? Official Remix) (DJ Official feat. Mark Driscoll) *All About God (Dillon Chase featuring Princeton) *Nothing Without You (DJ Official feat. JR) *God is Enough (Take Me On 80's Remix) (DJ Official feat. Flame and Jai) *Move Back (Thi'sl) *Going In (PRo feat. Tedashii) *Welcome to H-Town (Wit & Dre Murray feat. Shei Atkins & Von Won) *Live & Let Live (Statik Selektah) *Let There Be Light (Andy Mineo) *Bring Us Home (Joshua) (Various Artists feat. Michael Tait & Blanca Callahan) *He's A A A Able (The Nevel Sisters feat. PK) *Never Arrive (theBREAX feat. JR) *Made for More (B. Reith feat. Lisa Gungor) *2 Human (Json) *Show Out (FLAME) Gallery Lecrae2.jpg Lecrae.jpg Lecrae III.jpg Category:116 Clique Category:Lecrae